


this emotion called love (always leads to you in the end)

by vixxtimized



Series: RamKing Take Over the World [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Deep kisses, Different kinds of kisses, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Passionate, Soft Kisses, Surprise Kissing, french kisses, god theyre so in love with each other it's not even funny, i interpret king as soft giggly baby, kiss fic, literally adorable, ram is super expressive he just shows it with his eyes okay, ramking best pairing, the only boys ever, they're just kissing the whole fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtimized/pseuds/vixxtimized
Summary: 15 of the infinite times that Ram and King kiss.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer), Ram/King (My Engineer)
Series: RamKing Take Over the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	this emotion called love (always leads to you in the end)

King looked in the mirror one last time, his poor little heart pounding against the walls of his chest. He’d say that he’d never been more nervous in his life, but no, the moments before he’d confessed to Ram took up that spot. This was easily number two: their first official date. 

Now, King was normally a confident person, but the thought of going on a date with the boy that made him melt into a metaphorical steaming, gooey puddle of love made his heart beat like crazy. King let his eyes flutter shut, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. When he opened them, chest feeling slightly less cotton-stuffed, he straightened the hair that had gone askew one last time. With a more confident smile, he grabbed his wallet and slipped out the door of his tiny apartment, not forgetting to wave goodbye to his large array of houseplants. 

. . .

When Ram approached his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but notice how red his ears were. It was a cute quirk that King had; the tips of his ears burned red whenever he was nervous. Ram found it quite adorable, though King constantly protested his words, covering his ears whenever it was mentioned. 

Ram tapped him on the shoulder and King turned around, a pleased smile spreading across his face when he saw who it was. “Ram!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Ram’s neck in excitement. Ram let out a slight “oomf” at the collision, but welcomed King’s warmth surrounding him. 

“Hi,” he murmured in his soft, quiet way. King grinned back at him, linking his fingers behind Ram’s neck, his eyes crinkling cutely. Ram couldn’t believe how adorable he was. “Your ears are red,” he said, mouth curling slightly with mischief. 

As expected, King immediately removed his hands from Ram to smack his palms over his ears, the blush spreading to his cheeks. “They’re not!” King pouted, lips turned down softly. Ram shook his head and took King’s hand, entwining their fingers. He tugged King down the street towards the restaurant that they’d decided on a couple days before. 

King dropped his pout, the smile returning to his face as he swung their arms between them while walking. Ram really couldn’t take it, he was too cute. “Let’s eat!” King said, practically beaming. Ram couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, holding his boyfriend's hand tighter as they navigated the crowded night streets in Bangkok. The night sky, though dimmed by the overwhelming city lights, was still shining brightly above them. Ram gazed up as they walked, wishing upon all the stars in the sky that this would last forever. 

. . . 

Dinner was amazing. King had stuffed himself to the brim with food, enjoying everything he put in his mouth with unbridled enthusiasm. They say that food tastes better when you're eating with someone you truly love being with. King could attest to that claim at this very moment. Food had never tasted this good. 

Ram of course, was his usual quiet, still self. He ate silently for the most part, listening attentively to King's rambling, providing nods and occasionally contributing to the conversation. King couldn't help but break into a smile every time the boy spoke, his voice soft and kind despite his initial appearance. It was one of the many things King loved about Ram. Many thought that the first year was emotionless, but King had learned that Ram held so many more emotions than his face first showed. You just had to look into his eyes, where the emotions that he didn't show in his facial expressions lay open and raw. King could tell when he was hurting, when he was curious, when he was happy, sad, excited, nervous, and so much more. Ram's eyes were a myriad of emotions that some people just couldn't understand. 

Setting down his fork, King took one last sip out of his can of coke. Ram seemed to be finished eating as well, sitting quietly and looking out the restaurant's window. King could tell that he was curiously observing all the people roaming around in the cool evening weather. Smiling fondly, King called the waiter and paid the bill, to Ram's slight chagrin. 

"I could've paid..." he murmured, tearing his eyes from the busy street view.

King grinned and gave Ram a playful wink, sliding his wallet into his back pocket. "Don't worry about it, cool boy. I'll let you pay next time! Now let's get out of here," King replied, standing and grabbing Ram's hand. Ram was pulled to his feet abruptly, nearly knocking the chair he was sitting in to the floor. King laughed, grabbing his other arm to steady him so he didn't topple over. This time, it was Ram that was blushing red like a tomato. 

. . . 

They held hands again as they walked back home, enjoying the warm breeze and the stars shining above them. As they walked, King couldn't help but sneak sideways glances at Ram. King never thought he'd find someone so pretty, but here he was, staring at Ram like he was the most beautiful being on the planet itself. He hadn't even realized he'd been caught staring until Ram's voice shook him out of his stupor. 

"What is it?" came Ram's soft voice, jolting King out of his thoughts. 

He smiled, turning away and looking down at the ground with a slight smile. Ram really was too pretty. "It's nothing. Was just thinking about how pretty you are and how much fun I had tonight," he said. He glanced out over the side of the bridge they were walking over, looking at the peacefully shimmering water contently. He wanted to do this every night. 

"P'King," Ram suddenly said, stopping abruptly in his tracks. King got jerked back slightly, his hand still in Ram's when the boy stopped walking.

The third year turned to face his boyfriend, face curious. "Hmm? What is it?" King asked, a bit confused about why Ram had suddenly stopped. Ram pulled him a bit closer, shifting them closer to the railing of the bridge, out of the way of any others that might pass by. King was a bit startled when Ram's cool fingers were suddenly on his cheek, a thumb softly stroking his cheekbone. 

"P'King," Ram repeated, somewhat softer. King's lips parted in shock. Nobody had ever held him like this before. It all happened so quickly. Suddenly, Ram was leaning in and their lips had met and they were kissing. They were kissing, but it was chaste and just a little bit awkward, like so many first kisses often were. King loved it though. He'd thought about what it would be like to kiss Ram so many times before. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest because it was actually happening now and he was over the moon with happiness. 

They pulled apart sooner than King would have liked, but he smiled anyways. There was always next time. He grinned up at Ram, whose cheeks were a little pink too. Grinning, King turned and intertwined their fingers again, "You're a good kisser, Ram!" With a burning face, Ram tugged a giggling King along. He thought King was pretty good at kissing too. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thank you for reading!! hope you enjoyed this little chapter! thank you for all the love on my previous ramking fic, there's still more to come in the future. there will be 14 more chapters, so the rating may change to mature in the future. more tags will be added if anything new comes up! 
> 
> title is from sf9's fire.


End file.
